


Setter's Someone

by Petale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petale/pseuds/Petale
Summary: “I-if you’re worried about it Kageyama-kun, we can find someone for you.”“I already have a girlfriend so why would I need to find someone else?”Or the one where Kageyama has a girlfriend and the team finds out.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio/Original Character(s), Kageyama Tobio/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150
Collections: oc self insertSI





	1. It started with an argument

It started with an argument. Such was a regular thing for Karasuno’s freak duo.

“Boke!” Kageyama yelled.

It was just after practice and no one was surprised that the two were at it again. No one knew, or even cared, what they were fighting about, already tired of the endless arguments.

Hinata pouted. “You’re so scary Kageyama.” he sighed. “I bet you won’t ever get a girlfriend because all of them will be too scared of you.”

“Maa, maa, don’t say that Hinata.” Sugawara placatingly said, noticing Kageyama grow more irritated at the laughter that followed from Tanaka and Nishinoya.

And of course, not missing a chance to ridicule the setter, Tsukishima was quick to add fuel to the fire. “Even if he does, by some miracle, get one.” He started. “They’ll probably break up because of how stupid the king is. Not to mention, all he has in his mind is volleyball.”

“W-well that just means he’s focused right?” Asahi said, trying to pacify the situation.

Daichi sighed. “Oi, stop agitating him, Tsukishima.” he scolded. “Nishinoya! Tanaka! Stop laughing at him!”

“Like you two are any better.’ Ennoshita added, from where he was sitting with Narita and Kinoshita. “You haven’t been in a relationship either.”

The two then went harping on about how all they needed was Kiyoko-san.

Throughout the conversation, Hinata had slowly approached the blue haired setter. “Don’t mind Kageyama!” he said, patting his shoulder.

Everyone stopped and stared, noticing how the setter was twitching at every pat. Yachi was already whispering prayers underneath her breath. Yamaguchi, who was closest to the pair, hastily stepped back. Sugawara was quick to pull the tangerine away from Kageyama and Daichi was already positioned in between them.

“I-if you’re worried about it Kageyama-kun, we can find someone for you.” Yachi bravely voiced out and hid behind Kyoko as Kageyama glanced at her.

…

“I don’t need to find someone.” The setter said. “I’m fine with who I have.”

Silence. Then total chaos.

“What!?"

“What do you mean with who you have!?”

“You have a girlfriend Kageyama?!”

Tanaka and Nishinoya were by far the loudest.

“Wait!” Daichi commanded. “We don’t know what he meant yet.”

Sugawara was quick to ask the question. “What do you mean by that Kageyama?”

Kageyama blinked, having calmed down during the team’s hysterics. “I already have a girlfriend so why would I need to find someone else?” He intoned.

“EHHHHH?!”

And that was how they found out of their setter’s girlfriend.


	2. Prove It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a phone call is made.

The team was still reeling from the shock of knowing that their youngest member has a girlfriend when Tsukishima piped up.

“Prove it.”

“Hah?” Kageyama turned to him.

“Prove to us that you really have one.” The blonde elaborated. “Bring her here for us to meet her.”

All the others agreed.

“I want to meet her!” Nishinoya exclaimed.

“Me too!” Hinata bounced around. “Can we meet her Kageyama?”

“You can’t boke!” Kageyama quickly answered.

“Why?” Tsukishima smirked. “Because she isn’t real?”

Kageyama glared. “She doesn’t live in Miyagi, bastard. I can’t have her coming all the way here just to meet the team. Especially you.”

At that the entire team paused.

“Call her.”

They turned to their 3rd year manager, who was also curious. “I think calling her should be enough proof, right?”

“I guess that would be enough of a proof.” Sugawara conceded. “But only if you’re alright with it Kageyama.”

Instead of responding, the first year only approached his bag and pulled out his phone. The team waited, some sitting down in a half circle around him. Hinata was trying to get a peek of his contacts, Sugawara holding him back. Even Tsukishima, though he was farther from the rest, was curious.

Kageyama put his phone in loudspeaker, turning to his team as it started to ring. One. Two. Three rings before the sound of the phone getting picked up.

“Hello?” A feminine voice answered. “Tobio?”

Immediately, a few members of the team let out amazed sounds which were quick to end when Daichi, Sugawara and Kageyama glared at them.

“Tobio?” the voice asked again. “Are you there?”

“Yeah I’m here Kasumi.” Kageyama replied. “Sorry. Are you finished with practice?”

“We just finished. I’m on my way home right now.” The girl, apparently Kasumi, said. “Are you finished with your practice? You usually don’t call this early. Is everything alright? Did you injure yourself?”

The team started as the end of Kageyama’s lips lifted slightly. “Stop worrying baka.” He said, almost fondly. “The team just wants to talk to you.”

“The team?” She repeated. “As in your teammates?”

Before Kageyama could reply, the sunshine incarnate had already intercepted. “Hello! I’m Hinata Shoyo! Kageyama’s teammate-“

“Hinata!” Yamaguchi scolded, pulling the male away from the phone.

Kageyama had opened his mouth to insult him when a chuckle sounded from the phone.

“I’ll take that as a yes and I assume I’m on loudspeaker.” She said. “Hello everyone! My name’s Shinohara Kasumi. It’s nice to finally meet you all, well hear is more appropriate I guess."

The team all greeted her in a mess of voices and questions were already fired after. Noticing how chaotic it had become, the captain ordered everyone to shut up and developed a system.

“We’ll introduce ourselves by jersey number and only one question each!” He declared. “No questions that would make her or Kageyama uncomfortable. And no snarky remarks that can agitate someone, I’m looking at you Tsukishima.”

While he reminded the team of this, Suga had been quietly talking to Kageyama and Shinohara.

“Gomen Shinohara-san. The team was really curious. I hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind Sugawara-san.” The girl assured, Kageyama nodding along. “You’re all very important to Tobio, it’s a pleasure to be able to talk to you guys.”

Kageyama blushed lightly. “Are you home yet? There’s a lot of them so I’d rather you be comfortable.”

“I’m just a block away Tobio so don’t worry.”

As Kageyama remarked on how he wasn’t worried, Sugawara watched their interaction in fascination. Who knew Kageyama could be… soft. A few moments later and a muffled “I’m home” sounded from the phone just as Daichi finished his reminders.

“We’re gonna start now Shinohara-san.” Sugawara said. “Why don’t we start with you though? Could you introduce yourself again. We’ll make sure that no one disrupts you.”

“Alright!” She said. “I’m Shinohara Kasumi. A first year student at Narushima High School, class 1-5. I’m also your teammate’s girlfriend.” She ended with a cheeky tone.

A chorus of ooh’s sounded from Hinata, Nishinoya and Tanaka as Kageyama blushed but didn’t comment. Sugawara just wondered how many times he’ll see Kageyama flustered during the interrogation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter! I'll try to update as often as possible!


	3. Introductions and Interrogations (Part 1)

The sun was beginning to set and Tobio wondered how long this would take. Coach need to leave early and Sensei was still in a meeting so practice had been cut short. Of course, individual practice continued and would have continued had it not been for… well had it not been for him apparently. 

He watched as the team settled down before him. He could hear shuffling coming from his phone, the only indication that Kasumi had still not dropped the line. It was still weird that she was talking to the team, like they were two different sides of his life. However, Tobio knew, that with the Karasuno Volleyball Team slowly ingraining themselves into his life, that it was bound to happen.

It was the captain that started. “Hi Shinohara-san. I’m Sawamura Daichi. It’s nice to meet you,” he introduced himself. “How long have you and Kageyama been together?”

“Hello Captain! Congratulations on getting into Nationals by the way!” Tobio knew that Kasumi knew everyone on the team. He had ranted and told her all about them on numerous occasions. For her to address Daichi-san with his position made him feel embarrassed. As if the team had confirmed just how much he shared with her.

“Tobio and I have been together since March. So 7 months now,” Kasumi informed.

…

“7 months!?”

“We’ve been teammates for months and you never told us!?”

“I can’t believe Bakageyama has a girlfriend already for so long!”

“Everybody shut up!” Daichi-san bellowed.

Nishinoya and Tanaka, who had been shaking and grabbing at Tobio, immediately froze. Ennoshita hauled them off him with a frown on his face. Yachi was remarking how mature the setter was for being in a long relationship and most of the team were looking at him with wide eyes.

Daichi cleared his throat and spoke to the phone. “Sorry about that Shinohara-san. 7 months is quite a long time.”

Tobio heard her giggle. “That’s alright. I’ve heard from Tobio how exuberant you all are.”

Daichi-san glanced at him with a raised eyebrow as if asking him how much he’d told her when the girl quickly added. “Of course he’d told me about you guys. A lot of good things, don’t worry.”

“We’re glad to hear that Shinohara-san,” Sugawara-san said, taking hold of the conversation. “I’m Sugawara Koushi. We’re surprised we didn’t hear from you sooner considering how long Kageyama’s been dating you. How did you two meet exactly?”

“Nice to meet you Sugawara-san!” Kasumi responded. “We’ve known each other since childhood actually. Right, Tobio?”

Tobio nodded. “We were neighbors,” he told the team. “We were often babysat together.” He could hear Tanaka mutter ‘lucky bastard’ to Nishinoya from where he sat.

“I moved around 3rd grade I think?” Kasumi recalled. “When Miwa-nee started highschool, yeah.” She mused. “There were actually a lot of bets about us going around from what I heard.” She added.

Tobio blinked. “What?” He had never heard about that.

“Yup!” She replied. “Apparently, Kazuyo-ojii-san was first to put money down. I don’t know if anyone won though.”

Tobio sighed, to think that his own grandfather had started it. “How troublesome,” he muttered, his irritation dropping when he heard her giggle.

Sugawara-san grinned. “I think it’s amazing that you ended up together.” A few team members nodded along in agreement, making Tobio blush slightly.

“Ara?” The french fry mused. “The King’s blushing.” His comment made everyone turn to him and snicker.

“Shut up.” he grumbled. “Just continue with the next person.” He glanced at Asahi-san, urging him to go on.

“O-oh well. Hello Shinohara-san. I’m Azumane Asahi,” he stopped at that, not knowing how to proceed.

“You’re the ace!” Kasumi exclaimed. “I saw your match against Shiratorizawa! You have serious power on you Azumane-san!”

Nishinoya laughed. “That’s right Asahi-san’s super strong!”

The ace only chuckled bashfully. “Thank you. Were you at the game, Shinohara-san?”

“Oh! No. I managed to catch it on tv actually. I couldn’t go to Miyagi in time for the finals since it’s a bit far.” Kasumi answered. “Tobio called me after the game though!”

Said blueberry felt himself blush again. He could still remember that particular call. Happiness, pride and contentment still flowed through him moments after the match and she had been the first person he had called. When she had greeted him with a jubilant ‘Congratulations!’, it had further solidified the realization that they won. That they were going to Nationals.

“Was that your question Azumane-san?” He heard her ask. “Or would you like another one?” 

“It’s fine. I haven’t really thought of one to be honest.”

“If you so. Who’s next then? So far I think I’ve met the third years already.” The girl mused.

“Not all of them.” Sugawara-san intoned. “Why don’t you go next?” He cheekily said, gesturing to the one third year left.

Tanaka and Nishinoya were practically swooning. Already imagining the ensuing ‘girl talk’ that would follow.

“Hello.” Shimizu-senpai began. “I’m Shimizu Kiyoko.”

The team heard Kasumi exclaim through the phone. “The long lost sister!” Everyone seemed confused at her statement.

“I told you we’re not related, baka!” Tobio quickly told his girlfriend.

“Hai hai. Gomen.” She giggled. “Hello Shimizu-san! Sorry about that! It’s just that the first time I saw you in person, I thought you were related to Tobio. You look a bit like his sister.”

The team quickly looked between the two dark haired teens.

“I can definitely see it.” Ennoshita observed. A few others nodding along.

“Have we met in person before Shinohara-san?” Shimizu-senpai calmly asked and Tobio blinked when he heard Kasumi’s nervous chuckle.

“I think so,” She said. “Did you visit Tokyo around February, before the school year started? You seemed familiar when I watched the game.”

“I visited my grandmother.” The manager replied.

“Yep. You brought flowers with you right? Room 319?” 

Tobio could imagine her grinning. The dimple on her right cheek showing. He turned to ‘his long lost sister’ who gasped softly.

“The girl in the hospital.” She breathed out. “It’s nice to meet you again. I didn’t get your name last time.”

“You know her, Shimizu?” Sawamura asked the question Tobio had in his mind.

“We briefly met in the hospital.” She smiled fondly and Tobio was sure he saw Tanaka and Nishinoya faint in the background. “I remember meeting a girl there who called out to me. She told me that I had looked like someone she knew and if I knew someone named Miwa, was it? She was dragged away by a few of the children before I had the chance to answer. My grandmother spoke very fondly of you.” She directed the last line to the girl on the other side of the phone.

“She was a kind and beautiful woman. I loved talking to her.” Kasumi said. 

Tobio could her the wistfulness in her voice and he recalled the times when she called him of her day in the hospital, how she spoke of an old woman who encouraged her to stand up and keep trying, who kept her calm and happy in days when she wasn’t. And how hard she had cried upon delivering the news that she had passed away.

“Thank you for keeping her company during her last days, Shinohara-san.” Shimizu-senpai said slowly, as if it hurt her to speak of that time.

“She did a lot for me. She may have not known it, but I’m grateful to her.” The girl replied.

“That makes me glad.”

Tobio knew that Kasumi was trying hard to keep herself from crying, judging from the deep breath she took. He frowned, picturing her misty eyes and pressed lips.

“Kasumi get yourself some water first,” He said. “We can start with the second years when you come back.”

His girlfriend responded with a muffled okay and Tobio waited a moment before he turned to the manager who looked more put together.

“Did Kasumi seem happy? When you saw her then?” He asked. February was a tough time for both of them, but Kasumi was weak willed. It wasn’t an insult, more of an observation. She was always the easiest to crack under pressure. The first one to throw in the towel.

Shimizu-senpai looked thoughtful. “I don’t recall much but she seemed fine. She was smiling and laughing but I think she also looked tired. At least, it looked to me like she was,” She said. “Is she okay?”

Tobio nodded. “She’s better,” he said simply and Shimizu-senpai hummed.

“She’s a nice girl Kageyama.” The 3rd year told him to which he blushed but nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chap is probably gonna take some time hehehehe


	4. Introductions and Interrogations (Part 2)

“I’m back!” said girl announced, chipper than before. “Sorry about that.”

“My turn!” Nishinoya-san gleefully exclaimed, already shaking off the tearful moment a while ago. “I’m Nishinoya Yuu! Nice to meet you Shinohara-san!”

“Hello Nishinoya-san! I remeber you! I was amazed at your receives against Shiratorizawa!” Kasumi gushed making Nishinoya laugh.

“That’s what a libero does after all! We make sure that the ball never drops!” He boasted. “What position do you play Shinohara-san?”

“I don’t actually play volleyball Nishinoya-san.” She answered. Most of the team seemed surprised, as if they had immediately assumed that she played volleyball.

“I mean I do know how to play. Tobio and I learned together,” She amended. “But it’s not really my focus. However, I did play as a setter back when we were kids to answer your question. I didn’t really like receiving that much.”

“So you think setter is the coolest position?” The libero asked. “Cause I have to disagree.”

“Don’t go debating with a first year, Nishinoya.” Ennoshita deadpanned.

“What kind of senpai, are you?” Narita added.

“I doubt he’ll win anyway.” Kinoshita commented.

“Shut up!” Nishinoya yelled.

Kasumi chuckled. “I think all the positions are cool Nishinoya-san,” she said. “But for me, I think the coolest is not defined by which position you play, but measured by how much your team trusts you. Playing on a team, you aren’t entirely on your own. But to stand inside and know that your team had that much faith in you to win with and for the rest of them, it’s a different feeling. To have your teammates trust you to play your position well knowing how one mistake can change the course of the game, I think that’s the coolest.”

Nishinoya was silent for a while before he turned to Tobio. “Kageyama,” he called, making the setter turn to him.

“Your girlfriend is awesome!” He yelled, Hinata nodding along with stars in his eyes.

Kasumi laughed. “I think I’m pretty okay but thank you Nishinoya-san.”

“Hey Ryu!” The libero called. “It’s your turn! Introduce yourself to Kageyama’s awesome girlfriend!”

“Hey Shinohara-san! I’m Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Kageyama’s senpai!” The second-year wing spiker introduced himself before grinning mischievously at Tobio and he felt a bit nervous of having him ask a question.

Tanaka roared with laughter. “Calm down Kageyama! I ain’t gonna ask something weird.” He turned to the phone. “You said you were on your way home from practice. What club are you in, Shinohara-san?”

“I’m in a sports club as well Tanaka-san,” Kasumi said. “I play tennis.”

Most of the members let out amazed sounds, a few of them curiously shooting Kageyama a glance.

“Have you ever played against our tennis team Shinohara-san?” Tanaka asked.

“We haven’t actually.” She replied.

“But have you heard of our tennis team?” The second year asked.

“No follow-up questions Tanaka!” Sugawara exclaimed, dragging the wing spiker away.

“But I’m curious!” Tanaka whined and Sugawara gestured for Ennoshita to start.

“You had your chance already, Tanaka.” The sleepy looking second year said. “Besides, I doubt a powerhouse school like Narushima would have heard of us.”

“You know them Ennoshita?” Daichi questioned.

Said male nodded. “Hello Shinohara-san. I’m Ennoshita Chikara,” he introduced himself.

“Hello Ennoshita-san!” Kasumi greeted. “You seem to know about Narushima.”

“I’m friends with someone from the girl’s tennis team.” Ennoshita said. “Are you competing competitively again?”

Tobio bristled at that. He tried to relax and did his best to not meet eyes with anyone unaware that a certain lamppost noticed.

“I’m still thinking about it.” She said and Tobio felt himself frown at the softness of her voice. “But I would very much want to.”

“I see. I hope to see you play one day.” Ennoshita smiled and nodded before gesturing to the next person.

“Kinnoshita Hisashi. Nice to meet you Shinohara-san,” the second year greeted. “Do you enjoy tennis Shinohara-san?”

“I do!” Kasumi exclaimed. “I’m not as crazed about it as Tobio is about volleyball but its a very important part of my life.”

Kinoshita laughed as he caught sight of the setter’s frown. “He might not be as crazy about volleyball as we think he is since he has you.”

Tobio could feel the familiar heat crawl up his neck. It wasn’t really far off. Aside from volleyball and his family, Kasumi was probably one of the most constant things in his life and one of the most important people as well. 

“I guess you’re right Kinoshita-san.” Tobio almost smiled hearing her giggle. Almost. “Who’s next?” She asked.

“Hi Shinohara-san. I’m Narita Kazuhito.” The second year middle blocker briefly glanced at Tobio. “I don’t want to be rude, I’m just really curious, and it’s okay if you don’t answer.”

“That’s fine Narita-san! I’ll try to answer it as best as I can. What’s your question for me?”

“How’s Kageyama as a boyfriend?”

…

Now, Kageyama Tobio did not get intimidated easily. He knew what he was capable of and that allowed him to be confident. A few things unnerved him. There was, of course, Oikawa-san and Hinata a few times. And even Daichi-san’s stern looks and glances made him stop and shut up out of respect for the captain. But right now, as most of the team stared at him, he couldn’t help but gulp. Had he been a good boyfriend? 

Kasumi laughed from the other line and Tobio swore that if it wasn’t for her then the whole team would’ve grilled him by now.

“You should know Narita-san, that before he became my boyfriend, Tobio was first my bestfriend.” She said. “To be honest, a lot of people doubt our relationship. We live in different prefectures and both of us are pretty much focused on our sport. I’m pretty sure you know that he hasn’t missed a practice once, even the weekend ones, and neither have I. So it makes sense for people to ask us if we’re really dating.”

Tobio frowned at that. He’d always believed that it didn’t matter what other people think, but now that Kasumi was also involved, he felt as if it was more personal.

“But they don’t know us.” She continued and Tobio could hear her smile. “They don’t know how we work. Tobio and I share an understanding and we both know what works for the both of us. He’s been there for me whenever I need him and I try my best to be there for him as well. It’s been like that for as long as I remember. So to answer your question, Tobio as a boyfriend is kind of like Tobio as a bestfriend; fiercely loyal, sweet in his own ways, and honest to a fault, something that I’ve always needed.”

Tobio didn’t notice but a small smile had found its way onto his face but the team sure did.

“Wait does that mean you guys haven’t had dates since the start of the school year?” Sugawara-san asked.

Tobio turned red and muttered as Kasumi answered. “Not exactly.”

Shimizu and Yachi shared a look which Sugawara quickly noticed. “What is it Shimizu?”

“One of the Fukurodani managers told us that they saw Kageyama jogging back to school one morning during training camp. He didn’t eat breakfast then right Hitoka-chan?” 

The smaller manager nodded quickly. “We were wondering why he hadn’t eaten yet but they said that he must have eaten outside during his run.”

A mischievous look crossed Tanaka’s face as he draped an arm around the blushing blueberry. 

“Kageyama snuck out for a breakfast date!!!” He exclaimed, jovially.

Daichi stared at him with wide eyes. “That’s surprising.”

“How did that even happen?” Ennoshita asked amusedly.

Tobio could still feel his face heating up. “I asked Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei for permission.” He admitted.

“They knew?!” Nishinoya yelled out.

Tobio unknowingly pouted. “I just told them that I would be meeting someone. I never told them who it was.”

A few people on the team and Kasumi laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So yeah, pretty self-indulgent but I was just up and thinking about it hahahahahha!


End file.
